


永无止境

by Linea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha Karna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Arjuna, Time Loop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: Alpha!迦尔纳/Omega!阿周那设定。起因是迦周二人跟着咕哒出去打怪结果被困进一个时间回环，碰巧这种时候娜娜发情了却因为时间回环的作用丝毫没有好转的迹象，于是迦哥就……总之是个一直补魔补魔补魔的梗。





	永无止境

“我不需要你的帮助。”  
阿周那背对着迦尔纳，态度强硬而坚决，然而就算如此，迦尔纳也能一眼看到他通红的耳根以及渗出汗珠的一小截褐色的脖颈，那里的肌肤光滑而润泽，正像黑珍珠一般泛出柔和的光，而在他周身所萦绕的甜美气息正源于此——此刻阿周那后颈上的腺体正恣意散发着浓烈的气味，让他完全无法掩盖自己突然进入发情期的事实。情况还在变得更糟，使其变得更糟的关键则无疑是迦尔纳的存在，毕竟在发情期与一个成年的男性alpha独处并不是什么值得高兴的事情，更何况对方还是他平日里最痛恨最忌惮的宿敌，被对方看到他现在这幅丑态，甚至比他往日最难以忍受的侮辱还要屈辱万分。  
他知道迦尔纳早已看穿一切，那双平时看起来毫无波澜的青色眼眸正流露出几分关切与担忧，此刻在他看来却分外讽刺——施舍的英雄，对待他命中注定的仇敌也是如此慷慨，与他相比起来自己一直以来的坚持显得不值一提，尽管如此，他还是无法放任事态继续发展下去，他自然明白做出这样的决定所付出的代价将是热潮之中接踵而来的痛苦折磨，也不想向Omega的本能屈服分毫。  
“好吧，既然你这么说的话。”迦尔纳叹了口气，目光扫过对方微微颤抖的肩膀和后背，还是适当地挪远了距离，“不要太勉强自己了。”  
阿周那没有接他的话，只是继续沉默着，维持着原本的姿势靠着墙壁，试图藏匿起脸上浮现出来痛苦和不安。时间一分一秒地过去，谁都没有打破两人之间安静的空气，然而这显然对于阿周那来说毫无意义，他的身体正因为发情热的影响逐渐变得像被雨水浸透一样潮湿，光滑的布料紧贴着他的肌肤沁出一片半透明的湿痕，勾勒出包裹在重重衣袍之下的暧昧轮廓。  
就快要到极限了。  
他悲哀地想着，用披风裹紧了自己，将整个身体蜷缩起来，额头靠着膝盖，双眼被汗水和热潮模糊，胸口的心跳声在他耳中隆隆作响，犹如一声声令人心惊肉跳的巨雷，胜过了他所能捕捉到的所有声音，以至于让他完全没有听到迦尔纳此时开口所说的一切话语。  
“我想我们应该先要找到御主，看他有什么打算。”迦尔纳若有所思地说着，双眼环顾四周，继续道，“只是这里并不是普通的迷宫，刚才我们与那群骸骨兵交战的时候，有一股突然出现的力量介入其中，将我们与御主分散，要找到他可能并非易事……”  
然而阿周那还是没有什么反应，仍旧双手抱膝缩成一团，迦尔纳看不到他的表情，却明显察觉到对方的肩膀抖得更厉害了。于是他再次靠近了他，走到他身边倾下身用手去触碰他颤抖不已的肩膀，却被对方毫不留情地挡开了。只见对方微微抬起双眼，黑曜石般的漆黑眼瞳充斥着触目惊心的血丝，所投射出来的眼神本该被羞愤与不甘全部占据，此刻却因为虹膜上泛出的水汽完全失去了应有的威慑力。  
“你是在可怜我吗？”他听到阿周那开口质问他，声音干哑如同碾碎的朽木，“明明可以对自己的仇敌不管不顾，却还是不改伟大的圣人秉性呢……可是我阿周那从来不需要任何人的怜悯，特别是你——”  
“我并没有可怜你。”迦尔纳直截了当地打断了他的话，随即越发靠近了他，身上传来的alpha信息素在有限的空间里倾倒回旋，令他不敢喘气，“现在我们身处同一阵营，无论出于怎样的考虑，我都不会坐视不管。”  
“你是这么想的？”阿周那发出一声尖锐而古怪的冷笑，接着放下了在他人面前惯有的礼节和气度，变得像只自我保护的刺猬一样咄咄逼人，“你总是这样，一次一次，反反复复地做出这种不可理喻的事，又表现出一副理所当然的样子，既然如此，你想要插手我的事情，那就让你管到底吧。”  
那一瞬间Omega的甜美气息如同宇宙爆炸一般在空气里沸腾起来，像某种无法破解的魔咒一样驱使着他的本能，让他不由自主地伸出手试图触碰对方。然而，卓越的自制力让他很快抽回了手，正当他为此感到困扰之时，一只手毫无征兆地贴上了他逐渐发烫的肌肤。  
他感觉到那只手隔着柔软的织物传递着惊人的热度，正拉着他的双手向下滑去。这时，他看到阿周那仰头看着他，深色肌肤上汗水密布，漂亮的黑眼睛里全是渴求。  
“迦尔纳。”阿周那的喉咙有些发紧，原本清亮悦耳的声线也因为浸染了情欲而显得潮湿厚重。此时他的手指触摸到一片柔软而温热的区域，瞬间指尖颤抖，像是在极力克制一般僵在了半空中。只见面前的阿周那已经褪下了那袭厚重的白袍，坦露出久经锻炼的完美身躯，而原本裹在他身上的披风正垫在他身下，因为他的挪动多了几道并不明显的折痕。面前的景象令向来理智的迦尔纳感觉到了前所未有的手足无措，以往的他冷静自持，从未因为任何一个Omega的请求而乱了方寸，可是此刻他面对的是阿周那，而现在的他显然已经受到了对方的影响——等到他反应过来时，自己已经将阿周那压倒在身下，膝盖嵌进对方腿间将对方修长的双腿分开，将手臂撑在对方身侧，用那双锐利的青色眼眸一动不动地直视着对方因为惊讶而圆睁的双眼，吐露出不容辩驳的直白话语：  
“既然你这么说了，之后就算再想拒绝，我也不会停下来。”  
话音刚落，他便握住阿周那的手腕，拉着对方的手凑近自己的嘴唇，张口咬住对方手上的白色手套，用牙齿拉扯着边缘慢慢脱下。在阿周那震惊的目光之下，他舔舐着他的指尖，温热而柔软的舌尖扫过指腹，将肌肤上渗出的汗珠卷进口中，继而含住了他的整个指头。阿周那能看到对方鲜红的舌尖在那张薄而苍白的嘴唇之间闪烁了一下又很快消失，感觉到那条舌头像蛇一样细长灵活，正反复舔弄着他指节一侧的薄茧，发出一串过于淫靡的水声。这时迦尔纳的目光扫向了他，那双眼睛平日里总是平静如同覆盖着冰层的深海，此刻却浮现出了灿烂如骄阳的光辉，他从中看到海水与火焰互相碰撞，迸发出的光芒一瞬间让他目之所及的所有事物黯然失色，而那束目光所蕴藏的温度也同它的光芒一样，令一切都无法企及。  
他的注视让阿周那顿时忘了原本已经涌到嘴边的几句谩骂和嘲讽，只能深深沉溺在那片不可思议的眼波之中，听着自己的呼吸渐渐变得更加紊乱急促。他一脸不可置信地望着迦尔纳，却见对方放开了他的手指，转而下滑到他的下身，将因为沾染着汗水而显得紧绷的长裤以近乎粗暴的方式拽下来，隔着濡湿一片内裤揉捏着囊袋，果不其然地收获了对方不经意间流泻而出的低哑呻吟。  
听到这声突兀的呻吟之后，阿周那立马咬紧了自己的下唇，不让自己发出更多羞耻的声音。与此同时，他恶狠狠地盯着造成这一切的罪魁祸首，努力稳住自己的声线，想像平时那样不失高傲地与之对话，却一开口就变了调：“你……要做就快点……”  
“可以吻你吗？”迦尔纳完全没有理会他的催促，仍旧自顾自地说着不着边际的话，“突然想这么试试看。”  
这是对方第一次在他面前说出这样的请求，此刻阿周那却不知道应该怎样回应对方。他不知道现在的他们究竟算是什么关系，更不知道向来像个圣人一样清心寡欲的迦尔纳也会如此直接地表达欲望，不过转念一想，迦尔纳确实就是这么直来直去，他所困惑的仅仅只是“迦尔纳这样的人也会有欲望”这点——这是他从未了解过的、最为真实的迦尔纳，正因为如此，他还想看看更多属于对方的另一面。  
然而还未等他反应过来，对方便已经捧住他的脸颊，在他的嘴唇上印下一个极浅的吻，然而还没过几秒钟，却又见对方像嫌不够一般重新凑上来吻他，用湿润而灵活的舌尖轻轻舔过他干燥的唇瓣，再深入到他的双唇之间，轻舔着他的上颚和齿列，与此同时，浓烈的Alpha信息素像潮水一样向他袭来，让他双腿颤栗，浑身瘫软，湿软不堪的后穴分泌出更多黏腻的体液。  
果然这个人无论什么时候都不容他人拒绝。  
很快的，阿周那开始回应对方的吻，在潜意识里不甘示弱地咬住对方的舌尖，试图在这场无声的角力里力争上风。这时，他感觉到对方的吻变得凶狠起来，被咬过的舌尖以粗暴而强硬的力道扫过他嘴里的每一个角落，进而缠绕住他的唇舌，扼住他的气息，像是在故意责备他一般狠狠地抵着他的喉咙，让他既发不出声音又难以呼吸，只能慢慢卸下武装人对方摆布。平心而论，迦尔纳的吻技算不上高超，甚至可以说有一些笨拙，可无论是他嘴唇的温度，还是接吻时流露出的真诚与热切都令人难以抗拒，以至于让他完全忘了该如何反抗。  
显然此刻对方将他的纵容当成了默许，变得越发大胆起来。迦尔纳的手不知什么时候已经探入他的腿间，手指掠过湿漉漉的大腿和会阴，径自向他那被湿滑液体充盈的后穴直接滑去。后穴突然被异物侵入的感觉令阿周那不由自主地绷紧了脊背，汗水密布的肩膀像被风吹折的枯叶一样颤抖，这时迦尔纳的嘴唇下滑到他的颈窝，轻触着那片温暖而潮湿的肌肤，却趁他不备猛地咬住他上下滑动的喉结，以此强迫他仰起头，喉间发出破碎不堪的微弱呻吟。此刻对方的手指又往里推进了一点，正在他体内轻敲剪动，感受着他那紧致而湿润的内部逐渐为之敞开，而现在，他的后穴显然已经为对方准备好了，可迦尔纳却并没有直接进入他的身体，而是松开唇齿的间隙再度抬起双眸，直视着满脸羞赧不知所措的他。  
“阿周那。”像是为了确认什么一般，迦尔纳低声唤出他的名字，接着便握住了他的脚踝，拉高他的双腿，让他翕合的穴口完全暴露在外。当对方喘息着将自己抵上他红肿的穴口时，他感觉到迦尔纳蒸汽般灼热的呼吸喷洒在他肌肤上，一滴闪烁着耀眼光芒的液体正顺着对方的下颌线条悄然滑下——那无疑是汗水，却属于一个看起来不会拥有这种本能的人，此刻那张苍白如纸的面庞已经有了血色，犹如融化的冰川倾泻进一望无际的汪洋大海，几乎吸引了他的所有目光。  
下一秒，迦尔纳的性器便毫无保留地挤进了他的体内，撑开湿热而滑腻的内壁，一鼓作气地顶入了他敏感而脆弱的生殖腔，怒张的冠部一次又一次地碾过最深处的腺体，最终倾泻出源源不断的魔力。阿周那从未被人进到这么深的地方，明明对方激烈的抽插让他感到整个身体里的内脏都像倒换了位置一样难受，他却并不抵触这样的感觉。当他收回涣散的视线，重新回到对方脸上时，却又像刚开始那样面红耳赤——此刻的他完全失去了与之对视的勇气，只能用手臂挡住双眼的方式极力回避着对方的目光。然而，让他怎样也无法料到的是，迦尔纳再次俯下身来吻了他，将一个羽毛般的轻吻印在了他的唇上，在离开他的嘴唇时用极轻的声音贴在他耳边低语。  
“如果你因此而后悔的话，肯定会比以往更加恨我吧。”迦尔纳的语气如此平和，却倾吐着自己内心深处最为真实的想法，“可是我并不像世人所认为的那样高洁，名为自私的情感让我想要占有一个正处在热潮期间的Omega——可是你是阿周那，怎么会屈服于任何一个Alpha？所以，如果你不想继续，就直接说出来。”  
阿周那松开挡在眼前的手臂，满眼困惑地看着迦尔纳，再次陷入了无法做出抉择的境况。他的确从未考虑过这方面的问题，也从未认为自己有依赖任何一个Alpha的必要，在此之前他吞服抑制剂，用魔术尽可能延迟自己的发情期，将自己的性征隐藏得天衣无缝。他的实力早已胜过了大多数Alpha，以至于没有任何人怀疑他的身份，然而迦尔纳成为了第一个知道这个事实的人，也成为了第一个抱过他的Alpha，尽管他们平时是不共戴天的宿敌，此刻却比任何人都要亲密。他知道现在的自己正无可遏制地渴望着对方，却无法确定这种渴望究竟是出于真心还是仅仅出于一个Omega的本能。  
“你……到底要我怎么办啊……”阿周那哑着声音，将自己的脸深深埋进自己濡湿一片的掌心里，像是在为此钻牛角尖一般歇斯底里地喃喃自语，“太狡猾了……明明知道这种时候我根本不可能拒绝你的。”  
此刻迦尔纳看不见他的脸，却能够看到有泪滴正顺着他的脸颊慢慢滑下，与肌肤上渗出的汗水混杂在一块，浸湿了他身下皱巴巴的披风。于是他再次扣住他的手腕，将它们缓缓拉下来，倾身去吻那双哭红的双眼，舔去对方脸上还未干涸的泪痕，用无比直白的话语吐露出极为虔诚的请求：  
“成为我的Omega吧。”  
还未来得及等待阿周那的回应，迦尔纳便分开他的腿，将滚烫灼热的性器重新埋入他湿软肿胀的后穴之中，以比之前更有力更坚定的方式在潮湿而温热的甬道内部抽插起来，又再次挺进了他身体里最柔软的那一点。这时，他感觉到有什么东西正在他体内缓缓胀大，将他逐渐填满，让他的内部被对方完完全全占据着，不留下一丝缝隙。  
那是迦尔纳的结。  
巨大的肉结正死死地将他的穴口卡住，让他们无法分离，也完全阻绝了他的所有退路。澎湃的热潮再次席卷了他，让他的意识一片空白，只能被动地感受着一股又一股浓稠的精液射进他的生殖腔内，从内到外被全部占有，最终化作无尽的快感在他的体内弥漫开来。  
那一刻，迦尔纳抱起他，扳过他汗如雨下的脸颊，凑过去吻他微微发抖的嘴唇，与此同时，他感觉自己的视线正在迅速变暗，转眼之间便堕入了一片纯粹的黑暗之中，连仅存的那一丝意识也随着他视野的涣散悄然散去了。

时间像装在瓶子里的水一样一点一滴地流逝，一切看起来毫无异常。当迦尔纳再次清醒过来的时候，已经不知道过了多久，他还能想起不久之前所发生的那些细节，身体却没有多少实感，正当他为此感到困惑之时，他看到了离他不远处正将自己蜷成一团的阿周那。  
此刻对方看起来红潮遍布，大汗淋漓，显然热潮的作用还未散去，让他仍然像任何一个发情期的Omega一样狼狈不堪，而他的气味——原本迦尔纳以为经过标记，阿周那应该会带上自己的气味，可事实上并非如此，现在对方身上仍然散发着甜美而浓郁的Omega信息素，令他的欲望又轻而易举地昂扬挺立。按常理来说，一个经历热潮的Omega在找到属于自己的Alpha之后情况会很快好转，可目前看来阿周那并不是这样，他看起来痛苦万分，依旧不得不忍受热潮带给他的折磨，却又什么都做不了。  
带着所有疑虑和困惑，迦尔纳的目光扫向对方裸露出来的一小块肌肤，只见原本应该留下印记的地方，此刻却光洁如初，没有类似的任何痕迹。  
显然，阿周那并没有被标记，看起来还是像几个小时前的他那样绝望、痛苦、局促不安，可是在他无比真实的记忆里自己的确真真切切地标记了对方，根本不存在是幻觉或者是梦境的可能。然而现在，之前所发生的一切似乎被完全抹消掉了，就像是将时间重置回了几小时之前——敏锐如他很快察觉到了异常之处，却不敢确定究竟是某个魔术师的诅咒在作祟，还是这座迷宫本身的问题。  
无论如何，目前他和阿周那仍旧被困在这座古怪的迷宫里无处可去，破解这个诡异的结界固然是必要之举，可是……  
阿周那正处在发情期。比起这个，其他一切便显得不再重要。  
于是他再次走近了阿周那，像之前那样伸手去触碰对方。然而这一次，对方却没有拒绝他的触碰，而是紧紧抓住了他的手，像抓住一根救命稻草一样不愿松开。隔着对方沁出汗水的手套，他能够感受到阿周那手心传来的灼热温度，像火一样迅速蔓延开来。这时对方猛地将他拉下，倾身压上他的身体，伸出手臂撑在他的身侧，接着突然低下头，狠狠地咬住了他的嘴唇。  
那一瞬间，咸腥的血液从被咬破的嘴唇上源源不断地涌出，流淌在两人的唇齿之间，然而下一秒，阿周那柔软而滚烫的舌尖毫无征兆地闯入了他的口中，像是想要极力证明什么一般胡乱地在他的口中翻搅着，舔尽他嘴里残留的血腥味。此刻他身上的气味甜美而浓郁，犹如上等的蜂蜜一样令人迷醉，而他显然对此浑然不觉，仍然坚持不懈地对付着迦尔纳的嘴唇，似乎只有这样才能带给他无与伦比的成就感。然而迦尔纳早就已经看穿了他虚张声势的伪装，趁他分神之际握住了他的腰侧，以远胜于他所认知的力气将他压倒在地，完全扭转了之前的局势。  
“看来你的情况比我预料的要好得多。”迦尔纳平静地陈述着，抬手抹去了嘴唇上渗出的鲜血，“不过还是要提醒你，在一个Alpha面前耍花招可不是什么明智之举。”  
“哦……？那又怎么样呢？”阿周那抬起漆黑的眼眸直直地迎向迦尔纳锐利的视线，依旧不依不饶地想要激怒对方，“会有什么样的后果，你倒是证明给我看啊。”  
“如果你是单纯想要激怒我的话，大可不必这样做，只是，”迦尔纳皱起了眉头，目光瞥向对方腿间渗出的那点湿痕，神色有些迟疑，却没有掩饰心中的疑虑，“被热潮折磨的感觉真的很难受吧，为什么又要装出一副游刃有余的样子呢？不过倘若这样做能让你心里平衡一些，那倒是无可厚非。”  
“不用你管。”对方显然被他彻底惹怒了，彻底放下了平日里优雅雍容的风度，用出离愤怒的眼神瞪视着他，继续道：“你觉得你很了解我吗？我是不是痛苦，有什么感受，和你又有什么关系？你明明什么都不知道……”  
然而迦尔纳并没有反驳他的话，只是用那双毫无波澜的青色眼眸凝视着他，目光明亮而赤忱，毫不逊色于真正的日光。  
此刻，在那双眼睛里，他的一切伪装和防备皆无所遁形。而在他们目光相触的那一瞬间，阿周那这才意识到自己强行筑起来的壁垒早已形同虚设，呈现出最真实最狼狈的姿态。当对方的嘴唇再次迎上来堵住他的呼吸时，涌动的Alpha信息素像海潮一样向他袭来，让身体里的每一个细胞都向对方叫嚣出同样的话语——  
来拥抱我吧。  
虽然阿周那完全无法亲口说出这样羞耻的话，但他的身体却无比率直地反应出了所有诚实的渴望，毫无保留地向对方敞开。迦尔纳剥去他身上多余的衣物，低下头去吻他渗出汗水的肩头，随即将他的身体翻过来，猛地咬住他后颈上那个正在散发着气味的腺体，让他不得不吃痛地咬紧牙关，将所有涌到嘴边的痛楚和埋怨吞咽回去。这时，迦尔纳却从他身后抬高了他的臀部，在咬住腺体的同时，将两根手指探入了他正在不断往外冒出淫液的后穴。  
如今他以额头紧贴着墙壁，身体却毫无支撑的姿势被迦尔纳从后面用手指深深进入，只觉得羞愤难当，却又无法挣脱，只能被动地接纳对方的手指，任凭对方在自己体内逐渐深入。那段时间并没有持续多久，很快的，迦尔纳抽出那两根湿漉漉的手指，让他被对方占据的后穴再次陷入难耐的空虚之中，却又从他身后紧紧圈住他，将他禁锢在双臂与冰冷的墙面之间，狂乱地亲吻着他爬满汗水的后颈和背部。令阿周那感到讶异的是，对方显然比他预料中更为熟悉他的身体，无论是轻柔的爱抚还是粗暴的啃咬都足以让他的每一寸肌肤燃烧起来，仿佛他们之间早已有过这种亲密无间的肉体接触。此时在他脑中浮现出了一些破碎不堪的片段，那些片段与现在的情形如此相似，却令他印象全无，似乎那些情形只应存在于虚无缥缈的梦境之中，几乎没有任何真实发生的可能。  
然而，当迦尔纳握着他的腰，从后方将坚硬的性器埋入他后穴，顺势进入到他潮湿而温暖的内部时，阿周那却又开始质疑起了自己的想法——这种久违的熟悉感绝不是他所应该拥有的，可是现在他的身体正无比诚实地包裹着对方，柔嫩的穴肉吞吐着对方滚烫的阴茎，像是已经完全习惯了这种过于亲密的方式，条件反射般地分泌出更多湿漉滑腻的液体。  
实在是难以置信。  
向自己的宿敌敞开身体什么的已经足够令他羞耻了，可是此时此刻，他的身体却在期待着更多的给予与馈赠。  
再次挺入时，迦尔纳扣住了他的双手，修长有力的手指穿过他的指缝，将他的手掌牢牢固定在面前的墙壁上。他的后穴顺从地接纳了对方勃发的欲望，却被对方突如其来的激烈冲撞全然冲散了意识，只能发出断续而破碎的喘息和呻吟。这时迦尔纳再次张口咬住了他后颈上的腺体，同时摆动髋部朝前一鼓作气直接顶入了他的生殖腔，看着他那湿润光滑的后背因为疼痛紧绷出分外优美的线条，像被拭尽尘埃的弓箭一样散发出明亮而又锐利的光，接着深深埋进对方温暖的颈窝里细嗅着他的气味随着他的推进逐渐变化，最后完全融入自己的信息素之中。  
当高潮来临的那一刻，阿周那的双臂支撑着墙面，感受着对方在自己体内激烈律动着，将灼热的精液喷射在他越发滚烫的内里，从内到外，彻彻底底地将他浸润在无尽的快感之中，让他为之敞开的内腔将那黏腻而浓稠的白浊一滴不落地全部接纳了。  
那个瞬间他听不到自己的声音，也完全失去了言语的能力，明明某些感官被完全夺去，触觉却越发敏锐起来——他感觉到对方的手指攀上他的脸颊，扳过他的侧脸，将柔软的嘴唇凑上去同他接吻，此刻他张开微微颤抖的唇瓣，像是遗忘了以往的所有恩怨和愤懑，鬼使神差一般顺从地回应着对方，出人意表的热情令对方也忍不住愣了几秒。这时，迦尔纳的嘴唇突然从他的唇上离开了，他看到那张薄而苍白的嘴唇在他眼前一张一合，耳边听到的声音却随着意识的模糊逐渐远去，然后归于一片寂静。  
这个家伙究竟在说什么？还未等他弄清这个问题，眼前的景象就已经骤然消散，被一片黑暗所代替。

迦尔纳第三次睁开眼睛的时候，四周的一切如他所料的那样再次回到了原点——他所面对的仍然是昏暗诡谲的迷宫、冰冷坚硬的墙壁与正在忍受热潮折磨的阿周那。然而现在的他已经不像当初那样困惑迷茫，他自然明白自己应该做什么，并且泰然自若地面对即将发生的任何状况——因为他知道，无论接下来将会发生什么，结局总会以他标记对方收场，而当他再次醒来的时候，时间会再次回到一切发生之前，阿周那永远不会真正属于他，不会成为他的Omega，他们之间的关系仍然是水火不容的宿敌，并且永远不会达成和解。  
然而，倘若这所有的一切一次次地反复重来，终将有一刻他会因此而崩溃。  
于是他决定尽可能地制造变数，在一成不变的事物中捕捉所有微小的不同之处。  
不同以往的任何一次，这次的阿周那变得相当主动，正像交缠的水蛇一般伏趴在他身上居高临下地看着他，黑曜石般的眼眸闪烁着暗沉却又瑰丽的光，却又像是在故意挑衅一般分开修长的双腿，磨蹭着他腿间早已蓄势待发的性器。  
这样的阿周那毫不掩饰自己的需求与欲望，在他面前毫无保留地展现出了一个Omega面对Alpha时应该具有的本能，然而与之前的他相比，这样主动而直接的他倒像在故意逞强一般，让迦尔纳更想揭开那层极具侵略性的伪装，窥透他柔软而脆弱的内在。  
只见那张端正而俊美的面庞此刻正悬在他的上方，光滑的深色肌肤上红潮遍布，在汗水的浸润下透着温和而又细腻的光泽，如同精细打磨过的宝石一般令人目眩神迷。那双美丽的眼瞳里藏着利箭，在望向他的时候将锐利的箭矢直直地射进他的胸膛，让他一瞬间忘了呼吸，眼中只能容纳下对方与对方眼里自己的倒影。这时，他感觉到温热而柔软的触觉覆上他的脸颊，对方不知在什么时候已经脱下了戴在手上的白色手套，伸出双手抚上了他线条利落的侧脸，将润泽的嘴唇凑到他眼前，用冰冷而又高傲的语气发出一句不容抗拒的命令。  
“抱我，迦尔纳。”  
他的声音与平常说出“来决一死战吧，迦尔纳”这样的话时毫无二致，仿佛在陈述一件再普通不过的事，而不是在向他发出如此直白的请求。此刻那双漆黑的眼眸里涌动着令人捉摸不透的情绪，犹如覆盖着一层虚无缥缈的雾，将所有理应倾泻而出的真实情感全部掩盖了。看着对方在他面前缓缓褪下身上衣物，坦露出赤裸身躯的完美姿态，迦尔纳深深吸了口气，还是伸出手扣紧了对方纤瘦的腰，手指顺着流畅的腰线向下滑去，握住了他挺翘紧实的臀部。  
“来吻我。”  
仍然是无比强硬的命令，却在说出这句话的时候用前所未有的柔媚眼神望着他，嘴角勾起的弧度近乎邪恶，看上去似乎认定了自己已经胜券在握。迦尔纳并不明白对方这样做的真正意图，却还是义无反顾地照做了——他的手指攀上对方的脖颈，猛地将对方拉近自己，然后稍微撑起身体去亲吻那张泛着诱人水光的柔软嘴唇。扑面而来的Omega信息素像蜂蜜一样甘甜馥郁，随着对方湿润而柔软的舌尖侵入他的唇间，舔舐着他的齿列和上颚，与此同时，阿周那将他的欲望释放而出，自己从上方将他的性器埋入体内，就着内壁分泌的体液和重力作用让他尚且坚挺的性器贯穿至最深处，坐在他身上缓慢地晃动着腰肢，在嘴唇分开的那个瞬间露出计划得逞的笑容。  
“看着我。”他听到对方在他耳边低声说道，摆动腰肢的幅度也随之逐渐变得剧烈起来，温热的内壁不断地吞吐着他分身，倒是显得分外诚实，与他口中所说的话截然不同，“正如你所看到的那样，我并不需要你的施舍，即使我被热潮所困扰，你也不会战胜这样的我，因为我……”  
“我知道。”迦尔纳打断了他的话，接着环住他纤细的腰，在他的体内猛烈撞击起来，“然而这并非施舍，而是出于我本身的意愿。”  
他抬起双眸，与方才气势汹汹，此刻却讶异万分的阿周那四目相对，看到那双深不见底的漆黑眼眸里泛起的微澜划破了那层厚重的浓雾，流淌出分外美丽的光辉，那一瞬间，他感觉到内心深处那股竭力压抑着的不可名状的情感喷薄而出，促使他毫无保留地倾吐心中所有的真实情感。  
就算对方将会忘记也好，会抗拒也罢，他也依然想要将这些话一字不落地说出来。  
“阿周那。”迦尔纳唤出对方的名字，在这同时朝前挺动身体，极力冲撞着对方紧致而潮湿的内壁，用诚挚而平稳的声线道：“我对你产生了超脱于对手之外的感情。”  
既不是对手之间的警惕与厌恶，也不是深厚的兄弟之情，而是如同太阳一般炽烈的，盲目的“爱”。  
不知从何时起，向来不通人情的他意识到了这个事实，并开始为之困扰。可他必须承认，这种前所未有的陌生情感将身为神之子的他变得更像个人类了，让他像任何一个普通人一样开始有所顾虑，可是现在他选择将这些在心头酝酿已久的话吐露而出，压根就没有考虑过后果——因为他知道这一切都不会有后果。  
“想让你成为我的Omega。”他无比笃定地说着，一口气顶开了对方体内的生殖腔，望向对方眼神执着而坚定，“不管你会不会拒绝，还是会耻笑这样的我，这就是我内心的真实想法。”  
这时，他看到对方故作轻率的表情在脸上凝固了，接着像假面破碎一般分崩离析。  
“你这家伙……突然在说些什么……”阿周那用不可置信的眼神回望着他，声音里带上了一丝细不可闻的哭腔，听上去嘶哑而又脆弱，“果然……我还是拿你这种人毫无办法……真是糟糕啊。”  
迦尔纳拉开他挡在眼前的手臂，将他压下来，倾身去亲吻那张微张的湿润嘴唇。很快的，高潮随之而来，让他在对方为他敞开的身体里颤抖着射出滚烫的白浊，完全被快感和热浪所吞没。

一次又一次地，他在重新陷入时间回环，最终进入对方身体时说出那些诚实而直白的话语，对方也会在听到这些话之后放下所有的伪装和防备，无所顾忌地用身体去热切回应他。明明是两人之间的距离触手可及，却因为循坏往复的忘却而相隔甚远，就像隔着深蓝的海水仰望水面之上的天空，破碎的浮光穿透水面在黑暗之处渐渐消散，到后来连最后一丝光亮也湮没了。  
就在这时，他伸出手想去抓住对方的手臂，原本他以为对方不会有任何反应，却没有想到对方紧紧地握住了他的手，与他十指交握。  
——这一次，阿周那终于没有忘记。

“赶上了！”看着意气风发的少年御主远远地朝他们的跑过来，在停在他们面前时气喘吁吁道，“迦尔纳，阿周那，你们没事吧？刚才我和玛修费了很大功夫才破解这个迷宫的结界，希望没有什么大问题才好……”  
“并无大碍。”迦尔纳回答着，望向藤丸立香的眼神满含歉意，“只是没能保护好御主的安全，还要劳烦御主费心，实在是身为从者的失职。”  
“这个真的不怪你们，一切发生得太突然了，等我反应过来的时候我们就已经被分散了。”藤丸立香连忙解释着，却很快察觉到这两位从者之间的异样——身为Beta的他嗅觉并不灵敏，却能够凭借敏锐的直觉做出判断，“不过……是我的错觉吗……你们之间的关系好像变好了许多？”  
“是错觉。”两人毫不犹豫地异口同声反驳道，随即一前一后地跟在了藤丸立香身后。  
“这样啊……看来是我想多了。”藤丸立香笑了笑，试图缓解气氛的尴尬，却又在脑中越发感觉疑惑起来——既然关系没有变好，为什么两个人之间的距离会拉近那么多，平常他们除了打架之外不都是固定保持三尺以外的距离吗？  
这两个人还真是奇怪啊。

-FIN-


End file.
